In some situations, one may execute an application such as a system utility in a computer system that accesses various hardware in the computer system such as processor hardware or memory hardware to perform various functions such as memory analysis. Such applications typically require a driver to access the desired hardware.
Currently computer systems employ one of multiple different types of processors that may be, for example, 32 bit processors, 64 bit processors, or other processors. Operating systems are provided in various different versions, where each version is adapted for one of the processor types. The driver needed to access the hardware on a given computer system is selected so as to match the version of the operating system running on the computer system. It can be confusing and time consuming to track which driver needs to be executed on a given computer system to provide computer hardware access in conjunction with the execution of a given application such as a system utility.